PMD2 The power of elements
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Auriana a human that was now turned into a pokemon partners up with a chimchar named Flame in a exploration team together they learn of a prophecy and figure it out before the pure evil arises once again to destroy everything and everyone.
1. Prolouge of prophecy and the meeting

_**Speacil thanks to ShadowmasterKizone for letting me use his characters **_

**prologue**

In the a dimension there was a great power of darkened evil that Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina sealed away in the dimension then after a few hundred years that past Arceus received a prophecy that a human with the power of aura shall come to the world for the darkness shall come back stronger than ever before and the holder of aura shall also have help with the elements of fire, normal, fighting, grass, darkness, water, dragon, ice, ghost, and its true one light at first Arceus thought it was just nonsense and tried to ignored it but she then saw from the dimension that the evil is indeed getting stronger and that is when Arceus takes heed of the prophecy for the true holder of the aura maybe their last hope for both the human and Pokémon world.

**Chapter 1**

Flame the chimchar was walking down at the beach looking at the great scenery of the beach he sighed as he walked."How am I going to form an exploration team if I'm just to timid to do it", he thought.

Then as he walked Flame heard a groan somewhere after the noise he then saw a female riolu unconscious he then gasp to see that she had silver fur like Kizone of the FERTO( Federation. Exploration. Rescue. Team. Organization). he wondered if she might be his daughter then shook his head remembering that Kizone didn't chose anyone to be his wife and besides her paws and legs were white and her ear tips were a light red but that didn't mean he shouldn't help her Flame walked over to her and shook her shoulder."Hey wake up come on", He said.

Then the riolu groaned and got up and Flame noticed her eyes were blue she looked around and got up."Where am I"? she said.

"Oh good your ok", Flame said.

The riolu turned and gasp when she saw Flame."Did that Pokémon just talked"? she thought.

"Anyway my name is Flame. And may I ask of how did you got here Riolu"? Flame said.

The riolu looked at him comfused."Who are you calling a riolu I'm a human", she said.

Now it was Flame's turn to look at her confused."Human what are you talking about you look like a normal riolu to me and if you don't believe me look over there", Flame said, pointing at the ocean.

The riolu walked over to the ocean and to look at her reflection she then gasped and screamed."I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A POKEMON! Ok I got to stay calm and not lose my head here", she said.

Flame looked at her worried and walked over to her."Hey don't worry its going to be fine. Why don't you tell me your name", Flame said.

The human turned riolu looked at him and sighed."The names Auriana", she said.

"Well its nice to meet you Auriana hey come on let's go to my place", Flame said.

Auriana followed Flame out of the beach down the road to a red bricked house Auriana stared at it in awe Flame smiled at her reaction he led her inside and gave her a tour there was the first floor, second floor, attic, and storage basement they came back up with apples they took seats at a table and began eating as Flame spoke with Auriana."So Auriana do you have any idea of how you got to the beach"?

Auriana shook her head."No its all a blur I mean I remember my life as human and all but of how I got here and being turned into a Pokémon that is a whole different story", she said.

"So that means you have nowhere to go", Flame said.

"I guess so", Auriana said.

"Then if I may can I ask a favor"? Flame said.

"Sure".

"Will you form a rescue team with me? I'm too timid to form one on my own and since you have nowhere to go i thought maybe you would join", Flame said.

Auriana looked at him surprised of his request."But like he said I do have nowhere else to go and it wouldn't hurt to form an exploration team with him", she thought.

She then nodded deciding."Ok Flame I'll form an exploration team with you".

"Really! Wow thanks Auriana", Flame said.

Auriana nodded then a Gotharita came running in crying."Flame! Oh Flame the most terrible thing just happened"! she cried.

Flame got up and quickly got over to the crying pokemon."Gotana whats wrong"? he asked.

"Mary got kidnapped by those guys who kept bothering mama and papa" she said.

"What!?" Flame yelled shocked.

"Um mind explaining here Flame", Auruiana said.

"Oh right Auriana this is Gotana her parents run a shop in Legend's Village they had been recently gotten troubled by a crogunk named Sloth and a skuorpi named Claw they kept on bugging Gotana's parents to open some chest they found but they wanted them to do it for free since they say they're 'low on money' so they been bugging them since", Flame explained.

" I see and they kidnapped your sister"? Auriana asked Gotana.

"Yes my big sister Mary a Gothorita named Mary please Flame you have to save her", Gotana begged.

"But Gotana I'm not an explorer", Flame said.

"Technically we are going to become an exploration team this can be our first mission", Auriana said.

Flame looked at her then at Gotana he sighed."Alright lets do it. Where did they took her"? he asked.

"Sundown Cave", Gotana said.

"Got it follow me Auriana", Flame said.

Auriana nodded and got up and followed him to the door way."Gotana go get your parents and tell them we'll bring Mary back", Flame said.

Gotana nodded and Auriana and Flame ran back to the beach and Auriana then noticed the cave there she then followed Flame in she then spoke with him."Flame do you mind telling me of what moves I know cause I'm a little clueless here".

"Well I remember hearing that they know force palm, reversal and quick attack maybe you should try one of them when we see an enemy", Flame said.

Auriana nodded and they continued on then a palpitoad came in front of them Flame used scratch Auriana concentrated and was able to use reversal the light blue light swirled around her as she hit the palpitoad and it was token out Auriana grinned."Ok now that was cool",she said.

Flame smiled as they hurried on than they were ambushed by a corphish and a Ducklett, Auriana took on the corphish using force palm as it used crabhammer Flame was battling the Ducklett using scratch but the Ducklett kept dodging then the Ducklett used scald Flame dodged it then used scratch then ember and defeated the Ducklett with Auriana she used quick attack to finish the Corphish they then found the stairway and went on they hurried on they then found a seed."Thats a blast seed when you eat it you spit out explosives", Flame explained.

Auriana looked at the seed and kept it they then continued on and got attacked by a another Palpitoad, Auriana used reversal as Flame used flame wheel and the palpitaod was out they hurried on and then were faced by a Ducklett it used scald and it hit Auriana."OWW! That burned"! she yelled.

"Yeah scald is really an attack that shoots out hot water", Flame said.

"Oh that little duck"! Auriana yelled angrily.

She then used reversal and used force palm to finish it Flame gaped at Auriana's strength then he noticed her eyes flashed silver he thought about talking with her about it later Auriana sighed in satisfication."I feel better come on lets hurry", she said.

Flame nodded and they reached another stairway and went on Auriana was walking a little slow she gently rubbed her temple worried she then felt a scar she sighed."Even as a pokemon I still have this scar which means she's still in my head dear Arceus I just hope she stays put as a pokemon", she thought.

They then faced off against a Corsola it fired pin missile at Flame he took the hit then Aura used reversal as Flame used scratch and they then found the stairway when they went down they saw that they reached the grotto they walked forward they then heard someone yell."Thats Mary come on", Flame yelled.

They ran to the noise to see Sloth and Claw tieing up Mary they ran to them."Hey let Mary go"! Flame yelled.

The crogunk and Skorpi turned to see them they then laughed."The scardy Flame is here to try an save Mary how noble", Sloth taunted.

"Oh I'm so scared", Claw said sarcastically.

Flame growled as they laughed then Claw noticed Auriana."Hey boss check out the girl riolu and her coloring", he said.

Sloth looked at Auriana and grew wide-eyed of surprised."Well, well, well looks like Kizone got himself a kid I wonder who's the mom", Sloth said.

"What"? Auriana thought confused.  
"Boss we should capture her too Kizone would give us a fortune for giving back his daughter", Claw said.

"You know your right let's get her", Sloth said.

"Here they come Flame you take on Claw I got Sloth", Auriana said.

"Right", he said.

They seperated and Auriana faced Sloth who is using poison jab while she used force palm they dodged one anothers attacks with Flame and Claw, Claw used slash as Flame kept on dodging."Hold still you little runt"! Claw yelled.

Flame continued dodging until he found a opening."There! Ember"! he yelled.

Flame launched the attack and Claw yelled in pain."AHHH! Ow! Ow"!

"Don't think I'm done yet! Flame wheel"!

And with that attack Claw was already out Flame smiled then he gasped."Auriana"! he yelled.

"I'm fine"!

Flame looked to see Auriana still dodging Sloth's attacks."Just go help Mary", Auriana said.

"Right", Flame said.

Sloth smirked."I see just like your father caring only for others", he said.

"Look I have no clue who this Kizone guy is and I can tell you now I'm not his daughter", Auriana growled.

Then she felt a burning power in her raising her leg."Blazing kick"!

With her leg on fire she kicked Sloth on the chest then used reversal to defeat him Auriana smiled then she dropped to the floor exhausted."Auriana'!

Auriana looked up to see Flame and Mary coming over to her Flame looking worried but she only smiled and got up again."Don't worry guys I'm fine just a little tired almost used up my strength just now", she said.

They nodded Auriana then looked behind them and gasped."Guys look", she said.

They turned to see an open hole on the grotto wall showing the sunset Auriana looked at it."Beautiful", she said.

"Yeah that's how Sundown cave got its name", Mary said.

"Cause once you reached here you can see the sunset shine here", Flame said.

Auriana nodded she felt a little renewed looking at the sunset then Flame cleared his throat."Come on guys Mary's parents are really worried now", he said.

Mary gasped."Oh Arceus your right Flame lets hurry back", she said.

They then began walking out of the grove but then Flame reminded them."Wait what are we going to do with them"? he asked, pointing at Sloth and Claw.

"I say leave them pay back for taking Mary", Auriana said.

"Good point let's go", Flame said.

"Oh thank you Flame and Auriana for saving our daughter".

They were all at Flame's home Mary's parents a Gothitelle named Stream and a Alakazam named Stark hugged Mary, Flame and Auriana smiled."No problem you guys I mean Mary is a good friend so of course we would help", Flame said.

"He's right and I may have just met Mary but I can already know she's a great pokemon", Auriana said.

"Well I'm glad that a pokemon with the power of aura can see it", Steam said.

"Tell me Flame are you and Auriana thinking of being an exploration team"? Stark asked.

"Oh yeah we were planning on registering to be one", Flame said.

"Well if you like I can go to the Pellipper post to do it for you", Stark said.

"Really? Thanks Stark", Flame said smiling.

"Please its the least I could do for saving our daughter the package will be there for you in two days make sure to pick it up", Stark said.

"Right thank you again Stark", Auriana said.

Stark looked at Auriana for a moment."Are you sure your not a child of Kizone"? he asked.

Auriana groaned of annoyance."Yes I'm telling you now this Kizone isn't my father", she said.

"Well alright oh and make sure to come up a team name by the two days well goodbye Flame, Auriana", Stark said.

And the psychics left the home and Flame and Auriana looked at each other."A name huh. What do you think our name should be Auriana"? Flame asked.

Auriana thought for a minute."So far right now my main goal is to find the truth of how I became a pokemon and why am I here I need to know the truth... wait truth that's it"!

Auriana turned to Flame smiling."How about we call ourselves Team Truth", she said.

Flame looked at her then smiled and nodded."I like that name Team Truth it is", Flame agreed.

Auriana nodded and they both yawned.'Well why don't we go to sleep cause I am beat", Auriana said.

"Yeah but wait I need to get some straw for your nest give me a moment", Flame said, heading to the storage.

Auriana smiled and walked to the fireplace looking at the fire she gently touched her scar on her temple again."She'll come soon and I have to be ready to fight her back", she thought.

Auriana then saw Flame coming back carrying a bundle of straw."Come on you can share my room", Flame said.

Auriana followed Flame upstairs to a room they went in and Auriana saw another fireplace burning brightly she walked closer to it smiling and relieve of its warmth she the turned to see Flame finished making her nest."There all fixed up", he said.

"Thanks Flame I appreciate it", Auriana said.

"No problem now we better get to sleep", Flame said.

Auriana nodded they both went to they're nests getting comfortable."Good night Auriana".

"Good night Flame".

**At FERTO Base...**

Stark was walking in the FERTO Base he went to the library to see Kizone looking at the books on the shelves."Hey Kizone", Stark said.

Kizone looked up and smiled to see his friend."Stark good to see you. Hows the family"? he asked.

"Fine even though Mary got kidnapped", Stark said.

Kizone looked at him shocked."What happened? And is she ok"? he asked.

"Yes Mary is fine Sloth and Claw were the ones that kidnapped her", Stark said.

"I bet you really gave them a real beat down when you went after them", Kizone smirked, as he looked at the books again.

"I didn't went after them".

Kizone looked at him confused."If you didn't went after them who did"? Kizone asked.

"Flame", Stark said.

"You mean that friendly Chimchar? But I thought he was too scared to go in dungeons", Kizone said.

"He wasn't alone he was with a female riolu name Auriana and Kizone... She's like you", Stark said serious.

Kizone twitched but kept calm."What do you mean"? he asked.

Stark placed his hand on Kizone's shoulder."Kizone she's a silver riolu like how you were except her paws and legs are white and her ear tips are red".

Kizone didn't speak Stark led him to a seat to sit Kizone down the silver lucario looked up at him."Are you serious Stark"? he asked.

"Yes I saw her myself I really thought she was your daughter for a minute there until she said she wasn't you should talk with the Chief about being Auriana and Flame's mentor they are going to be an exploration team", Stark said.

"They're going tp be a rescue team"? Kizone asked.

"Yeah I already registered them they'll get they're equipment in two days go to Cheif cause even I know you want to be their mentor old friend", Stark said.

Kizone looked at him then he smiled and got up."Your right I should go see ya", he said.

Stark smirked.'See ya later Kizone".

Kizone walked to the chief's office he sighed."How could another riolu have my coloring? Can she have my powers too? If she does then I have to train her to control them... Auriana, a riolu that I will help".


	2. Daily job and trouble

**Speacil**_** thanks to ShadowmasterKizone for letting me use his characters**_

* * *

_ ** Chapter 2**_

Auriana was dreaming her in a rainbow lit room she walked around and to see a crimson colored riolu its paws black with red stripes her ear tips black as well and its eyes were silver Auriana then knew who it was." Crimson", she growled.

The other riolu looked at Auriana and smiled."Hello Auriana", she said.

"Listen to me Crimson you better not kill anyone or so help me I'll make sure to trap you in my head for good", Auriana said.

"Oh but you know you can't do that doing that means being sealed for you as well and we both know we wouldn't want that to happen", Crimson said.

Auriana growled but knew she was right sealing Crimson meant her conscious will also be sealed and she'll be stuck in a coma her whole life."And besides you being in a coma means leaving poor little Flame alone", Crimson said.

"Leave Flame out of this Crimson this is only between you and me", Auriana said.

"Oh don't worry Auriana, Flame won't be harmed after all he's only a being that isn't in my list", Crimson said.

Auriana growled then felt a light headache and wobbled slightly."Looks like Flames waking you up you better wake up Auriana and don't worry I won't kill", Crimson said.

Auriana then gasp and woke up breathing heavily she turned to see Flame next to her looking worried."Hey you ok you've slept for a while Auriana", he said.

Auriana looked at Flame and sighed."Don't worry Flame I'm fine just had a little nightmare thats all", she said.

Flame looked at her still a little worried but nodded."Ok well come on let's go have breakfast", he said.

Auriana nodded and followed him downstairs he then layed out a dish for each it had cheri berries and a few pecha berries they then began eating Flame thought about bringing up the subject."Um Auriana", he said.

"Yeah Flame"? she asked.

"Um back at the Sundown Cave when you were fighting that Ducklett your eyes changed color from blue to silver. Did that always happened when you were human"? he asked.

Auriana twitched."Arceus! Crimson almost got out! I can't believe I let my anger get to me again I can't let Flame know", she thought.

She looked at Flame and pretended to think and looked at him."No it never happened before never noticed maybe it was your imagination", Auriana said.

Flame looked at her he knew she wasn't telling him the full truth but he didn't pressure her."Well alright anyway I was thinking about going to Legends Village since back before I met you I worked in some of the shops there so I thought we could so the same", he said.

Auriana nodded in agreement after they finished they left the house and Auriana followed Flame down another route and when they reached a hill and when the walked to the top Auriana gasp as Flame smiled."Auriana welcome to Legends Village".

Auriana saw all the colorful shops and such and banners around as they walked to the village."Wow this place sure is festive", she said.

"Yeah it really is", Flame agreed.

"So why is this place called Legends Village"? Auriana asked curious.

" Cause each shop worships a specific legendary pokemon or two saying how that legendary watches over them and it well sorta spread around the village and it then became Legends Village", Flame explained.

"Wow. So which shop should we work in first"? Auriana asked.

"Hmm I know we can go to my friend Amie's parents they run a shop that sells fruit and gummies", Flame said.

"Ok by me", Auriana said.

They walked torward a stand and went to the back to it Auriana then saw two Delcatty but one of them had ginger fur instead of regular purple before they could walk in."Flame"!

A pink hairball launched itself at Flame and he falled on the floor Auriana gaped and went to see that the one that tackled Flame was a skitty wearing a blue scarf Flame laughed.'Hey Amie mind getting off", he said.

They skitty Amie smiled and got off jumping up and down excited Auriana noticed that the skitty's face was a little taned she looked up to see Auriana."Hi are you Kizone's daughter"? she asked.

Because Amie was still young Auriana didn't snapped at her she only smiled and shooked her head."No my name is Auriana I'm Flame's friend", she said.

"Me and Auriana are forming a rescue team we begin tomorrow", Flame said.

"Really?! Oh I want to be in a rescue team"! Amie said.

"Now Amie you know your too young to be in a rescue team".

The purple Delcatty came over to them and put her tail on Amie's head as the little skitty pouted."But its not fair thoguh I don't want to wait", she said.

Then the ginger Delcatty came over he laughed."You will be Amie soon though I bet Flame and his friend will wait. Won't you two"? he asked.

"Yes we will oh Auriana these are Amie's parents Leo and Mia guys this is Auriana a new friend of mine and we'll be a new rescure team starting tomorrow", Flame said.

"Nice to meet you Auriana", Leo said.

"Same here", Mia said.

"Nice to meet you both", Auriana said.

Leo smiled and turned to Flame."So this will be your last day huh"? he asked.

"Yes sir", Flame said.

"Well we better get going come on laborers"! Leo joked.

Flame laughed as Auriana giggled as they went in then Auriana noticed the small shrine on it a small statue of a pokemon."Thats Arceus".

Auriana meeped and turned to face Leo the Delcatty smiled."Arceus is the legendary we worship she protects us from harm", he said.

"Arceus why does she sound so familiar", she thought.

"Hey Auriana you ok"? Flame asked.

Auriana gasp and turned to Flame and smiled gently.'Yeah I'm fine let get to work", she said.

"Flame I need 2 red gummies"!

"Auriana I need an apple and green gummie"!

They gasp and ran off to get the supplies for the two Decattys.

* * *

Auriana sat on a crate exhausted it was noon working from morning to now tuckered her out Leo and Flame were smiling at her unknowing to the riolu then Leo faced Flame."Well Flame here's your payment", he said.

He then gave Flame 260 poke Flame gasp in shock this was much more then his normal pay."Leo there's no need to give me this much", he said.

"No Flame you and Auriana deserve it make sure to keep it safe", Leo said.

Flame smiled and nodded."Right thanks. Hey Auriana lets go for lunch", he said.

Auriana's ears perked and she smiled and got off the crate she followed Flame out of the shop and to a cafe the shape of a Lilligant they went in to see tables, a small side bar, and doors leading to the kitchens she saw Petilils and Pawniards serving and taking other pokemon's orders Flame smiled."Come on lets sit", he said.

They sat at a table and a Petilil came over to them."Welcome to the Lilligant Cafe. What can I get you"? she asked.

"The usual for two please", Flame smirked.

"Huh"?

Petilil looked up to see Flame and she laughed."Oh its you Flame. And who's this your date"? Petilil asked mischievously.

Auriana and Flame blushed."No this is my friend Auriana now mind telling Lilligant that we'll start working after lunch", Flame said.

"Sure no problem and I'll get your orders", Petilil said.

Petilil hopped away and Auriana faced Flame."Usual's"? she questioned.

"Two apples, sliced magost berries on the side, and orange gummie shakes", Flame explained.

"Mmm sounds tasty", Auriana said.

"It is I have it all the time for lunch", Flame said smiling.

Then Petilil and a Pawniard came over to them Petilil carrying their shakes with her vines and Pawniard carrying the plates.

"Here you go guys two of the usual's", Petilil said.

"Thanks you two", Flame said.

They nodded and left and Auriana and Flame began eating."So a Lilligant owns this place"? Auriana asked.

"Well technically a Lilligant and a Bisharp their mates thier names are Lila and Blade", Flame explained.

Auriana nodded as she took a drink of her shake which wasn't so bad."So what legendary do they worship"? she asked.

"They worship two Coballion and Virizion two of the Swords of Justice", Flame said.

"Oh yeah I remember reading about them", Auriana said.

"The Swords Of Justice are kinda like the protectors of pokemon, Terrakion the strongest of the group, Virizion the female and elegant of the group, Keldeo the youngest and latest addition to the team, and Coballion the oldest and the leader protecting pokemon from danger".

"Thats right I personally like Coballion amazing and smart he's a real idol", Flame said.

"Well for me its Virizion or Keldeo since Virizion is so elegant able to be fast as wind then theres Keldeo he's so carefree and fun you got to admire that", Auriana said.

"And I also heard that Coballion and Virizion are mates", Flame said.

"No way! Really"?! Auriana asked shocked.

"So I heard not sure its true though", Flame said.

"Oh it would be nice if it was I mean two diuties in love able to be together forever thats something you can't take for granted no matter how hard you tried".

Flame noticed of that Auriana said those words with sadness in her voice he wondered if something happened to her."Maybe when she was human? I'll ask her later", he thought.

Auriana softly gasp she shook her head and smiled."Looks like we're done why don't we take the plates to the kitchen so we can work", she said.

Flame looked at her but nodded as they did Auriana noticed some pokemon were looking at her she sighed."Must think I'm the Kizone guys daughter this is going to be a long day", she thought.

They went in and Auriana grew wide eyed in shock seeing all the Petilils and Pawniards around the kitchen."Please tell me the employees are no their kids", she whispered.

"To be honest I'm not sure", Flame whispered back.

Auriana hung her head as then then found Lila Auriana noticed she was wearing a necklace and a piece of metal as the charm."Hey Lady Lila", Flame said.

Lila turned and smiled."Flame good to see you. And whos this"? Lila asked.

"This is my friend Auriana me and her are going to be a rescue team so today is going to be my last day", Flame said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Flame and its nice to meet you Auriana", Lila said.

"Yeah same here Lady Lila", Auriana said.

"So what do you want us to do Lady Lila"? Flame asked.

"Well Flame you can help some of the Pawniards with ordering and Auriana you go to the storage closet to help my husband he should be almost done", Lila said.

"Ok on it", Auriana said.

Lila pointed out the storage closet and Auriana went to it she opened the door to see a Bisharp putting away some boxes she noticed one of the chest blades on him was a little chipped Auriana cleared her throat then the Bisharp looked up at her."Hey whats your name kid"? he asked.

"Auriana, I'm Flame's friend Lady Lila asked me to help you", she said.

"I see well you can start by putting those boxes on that shelf over there. By the way my name is Blade", he said.

Auriana nodded and began putting away boxes on the shelves."Thanks for the help I appreciate it", Blade said.

"I don't mind I like helping others", Auriana said.

"I see. So are you and Flame a rescue team"? Blade asked.

"Yeah Team Truth".

"Team Truth thats a good name".

"Thanks I came up wit it", Auriana said.

"Well I wish you two luck".

"Thanks. So you and Lady Lila are husband and wife right"?

"Yes and we have been running this cafe for around 9 years".

"Wow 9 years you guys must be very proud".

"We are and in 3 months its going to be out 10 year anniversary".

"Woah 10 years it must be a big thing".

"Indeed it is. Well looks like we're done".

Auriana moved so Blade could check to see if everything was in place then he nodded in sanctification."Ok everything is in order now lets go", he said.

She followed him out of the closet Auriana looked around and found Flame giving a Petilil a slip and it hopped off Auriana walked over to him."Hey Flame", she called out.

Flame looked up and smiled."Hey Auriana everything fine"? he asked.

"Yeah everything is alright nothing to worry about", Auriana said.

"Oh thats good", Flame said.

LEAVE AT ONCE"!  
Auriana and Flame jumped hearing Lila yell they ran to the door and opened it a bit to see who they were yelling at.'Look its Sloth and Claw", Flame whispered.

"We told you two before your band from the cafe", Blade said coldly.

"Look we only want to find those shrimps the chimchar and odd colored riolu", Sloth said.

"Oh great their looking for us", Auriana said annoyed.

"Flame and Auriana are busy they won't be talking with scoundrels like you", Lila said angered.

Sloth sighed.'This is such a pain. Claw you know what to do", he said.

"Right boss", Claw said.

Using his tail Claw grabbed a Petilil and placed his claw to its throat they all gasp."Listen up if those two don't show up then this Petilil is going to be in a world of hurt", Sloth said.

"Help"! the Petilil yelled scared.

After hearing the Petilil scream Auriana snapped she pushed opened the door and used quick attack to quickly get to them her eyes flashed silver again."Let. Her. Go", Auriana growled.

Sloth smiled evilly.

"Gladly. Claw".

Claw then let go of the Petilil she hopped to Lila as Sloth and Claw circled Auriana her expression emotionless and cold."You made the right chose showing yourself now to take you down", Sloth said.

They then began to attack Claw was the first to attack Auriana narrowed her eyes and lifted her leg.

"Blaze kick"!

Her leg now on fire as she kicked Claw he flew and crashed to the floor knocked out a burn on his chest Sloth then tried to attack Auriana from behind but Auriana knew and back flipped him then elbowed his stomach causing him to faint she then moved her shoulders and her eyes changed back to blue again she faced the crowd."Any bug pokemon who have strong string shot"? she asked.

Then a Leavanny came forward Auriana then got Claw and Sloth together and told the Leavanny to use string shot and wrapped them together then got a Throh and got him to throw them out literally Auriana smiled then dropped to the floor exhausted Flame ran to her worried."You ok Auriana"? he asked worried.

"Yeah just need to stop shaking and I'll be fine", Auriana said.

Then Blade picked her up Auriana gasp as he sat her on a table Lila walked to her."Just relax. Aromatherapy".

And Lila spread a soft healing to Auriana she smiled and sighed in content she faced Lila."Thanks Lady Lila I needed that", she said.

"Please call me Lila deary 'lady' isn't needed", Lila said.

Auriana nodded she took a deep breath as the aromatherapy ceased and Blade helped her down she stretched and smiled Flame walked to her."How you feeling Auriana"? he asked.

"Awesome that aromatherapy really works", Auriana said.

"Well its almost night time we should probably go see ya everyone", Flame said.

They left the cafe and Auriana giggled Flame looked at her."Whats so funny"? he asked.

"Nothing its just all the people in the shops and everywhere think of you and care for you as family. Why is that"? she asked.

Flame looked at her then sighed sadly."Well when I was very young my parents were killed by some bad pokemon no one knew who Leo and Mia took me in so Amie is like a little sister to me and the rest of the village pokemon began caring for me and they became my family".

Auriana looked at Flame shocked of what happened to his parents then she gently hugged him Flame was surprised of the gesture."I'm so sorry for your loss Flame I really am", Auriana whispered.

Flame gently smiled and hugged Auriana as a few tears streamed down his eyes.

"Thanks Auriana'.

**In the Hall Of Origin...**

Arceus looked over Auriana and Flame trough a small portal then a voice spoke up.

"Are you sure shes the one"?

Arceus smiled and nodded."Do not worry for she truly is the one Giratina".

Giratina floated next to Arceus and looked at the portal."But how can we be sure"? he asked.

Arceus sighed."We'll allow her to do a task to prove she is the the guardian but not now soon", she said.

Giratina nodded and they looked back at the portal having the same thought in their minds.

"The Guardian of the Aura".


End file.
